Firefly
by WenGleeKlainer
Summary: Pretending you're engaged to someone is a piece of cake, the bad thing is falling in love with the brother of your 'fiancé'. Since when did Kurt Hummel's life become so complicated?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee (even if I want to). This story belongs to PykaL who let me translate it to you, all rights of this story go to her. You rock girl!

* * *

**A/N: **My first Glee story, at least the first one I post in this page. I hope you like it.

Glee's characters don't belong to me so please don't sue me, we already know that Fox and RIB are the owners.

—Conversations

_'Thoughts'_

—_Talks on the phone_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_'How did I get to this? I'm here in the middle of a café talking to a wonderful woman about my so expected engagement with her son… The problem? Well, he's JUST my best friend and now it turns out we're dating or, better said, we're engaged… this wasn't the way my Saturday should be going, I was supposed to spend it in my apartment with Santana watching Grey's Anatomy and judging each one of the honeyed scenes… and, of course, drooling for Dr. Sheperd. How doesn't? Because my best friend can't be like him, if he was I'd have no problem with pretending on being engaged to him._

_But anyway, I am in this mess and I guess it's worth it just for a few months and get $10,000 in exchange… Mmmm maybe this will sound like I'm selling myself but I'm not! Really! Fashion Week is in a few months and if I want to participate I need a lot of money… Man… What kind of person am I! My father didn't raise me for this… MY FATHER!... Oh God, I'm dead!... It's official, Kurt Hummel won't make it through the week.'_

—Kurt?... Are you okay?

The brown headed boy lifted his head and smiled looking at the beautiful woman who was looking at him confused, clearly it wasn't a good look for Ellen Anderson.

—Y-yes, Ellen, don't worry— he said with a little fake smile.

—Are you sure? I was talking to you for a moment and you didn't answer.

—I was thinking about my father, he doesn't know anything about this… he's going to get a surprise— he said looking strongly to his partner in crime who covertly shrugged. The fear in his eyes was clear.

Yes, he would be the only who would tell Burt Hummel, at the end of the day he was the one that had him in this problem.

—But it'll be a wonderful surprise! — Ellen said with a big smile. —Since my son told us the news I haven't stopped smiling. My husband cancelled his trip to London just to congratulate you, these months will be amazing. I have everything planned, the parties, the picnic days, Kurt you'll meet our entire family and you'll see they'll love you.

—Parties?! — The two of them asked nervous, definitely that wasn't part of the plan.

—But sure— Ellen said like if they were crazy. —Summer is just beginning and I perfectly know you two don't have to work until September, we wait for you to spend in a week in Westerville.

—Mom! We can't travel just like that, I-I'm sure Kurt has so much to do and flights now are so expensive and if you buy them at the last minute they're even more expensive.

—Son, that's why I'm giving you a week, I don't see anything wrong with you going and Kurt always spends summer with his family, doesn't he? There aren't more than two hours from Lima to Westerville. You have a whole week to fix everything and you don't have to worry about the ticket, you know very well your dad's jet is available. It'll be waiting for you at the airport. —Ellen said with a final tone.

—But mom-

—But nothing. You don't think we'll do nothing in an event like this, do you? It's something to celebrate, dear. You know what they say: if Mahoma doesn't go to the mountain…

—NO! No mom! We'll go, we'll see each other then.

—Okay cuties, then I'll see you in a week. There's still so much to buy and so little time. See you!

Ellen gave them a warm kiss and left the small café taking his whole elegance and beauty with her. Apparently that was a familiar stuff.

—Well, apparently this will be a very fun vacation— his partner said with a nervous smile glancing at him with fear.

—Cooper Anderson… You are dead!

* * *

Kurt Hummel's life wasn't exactly as planned as he had it. When he came out of High School he didn't make it into NYADA the way he had always dreamed of; he went into Parsons and he didn't turn back from there.

He had always been in love with fashion but once he stepped college he realized that was his place; he had finally found the place where he could move like a fish in the water, once there he found a job in there and an amazing scholarship as an inter in the Vera Wang's design house but that wasn't enough to find a good job in NY once his studies were over.

A few months later after getting out of college he met Cooper Anderson, in the most peculiar way…

_—A large Mocha please, light-_

_—And a Chai-Latte large for me too._

_Kurt turned to look at the man behind him who offered the barista a 100 bill with a big smile._

—_Keep the change._

_In that moment Kurt's mouth like the barista's were wide open._

—_Are you crazy?! Who the hell gives $70 dollars as a tip? Who the hell are you?!_

—_Cooper Anderson, to your services,_ —_he said with a big smile. _—_And now I need your help… do you see those two girls?... Well, they haven't left me alone in all day so I need your help._

—_Listen, I appreciate you bought my coffee but, you can't just come just like that!_ —_Kurt said looking at him intensely with a raised eyebrow._

—_Yeah, okay… I gotta kiss you…_

—_I'M SOR - mphmm_—

_This Cooper Anderson guy grabbed him by the waist so fast it didn't give him time to stop him, his lips went to his, the kiss was quick but not as quick as he would have liked._

—_Okay, they're gone._

_Cooper separated with a smile and taking their two coffees that were already in the counter. _—_You don't know how much I've struggled to get them off me, they can't understand that one night is enough for Cooper A._

—_…You taste like onion,_ —_Kurt said with disgust taking his coffee. _—_You're disgusting, you know. Those girls don't deserve the way you treat them._

—_Hey, those girls are two sanctimonious. They knew what they were headed to._

_Without realizing it the two of them walked to one of the coffee tables and without planning it they spent the next two hours talking._

—_I have to go, my class starts in an hour… it was a weird pleasure meeting you Cooper,_ —_Kurt said with a little smile._

—_For me too… you still don't tell me your name…_

—_Kurt Hummel._

Days later he received a Facebook friendship request and another request to go out. Incredibly a friendship was born; the mocking, self-centered and charismatic personality of Cooper matched to the sarcastic, happy and self-centered personality of Kurt.

Months later he found a job in Hollywood in one of the movies Cooper was working at needed someone to take care of costumes. Cooper showed them Kurt's designs and was hired immediately.

Cooper changed all his plans of living in NY to live in LA, where the two of them were living for four years, with Santana Lopez who decided that 'porcelain' needed another roommate when she found out he was living in the beautiful coasts of California.

It was hard to live with both of them all day. It was a torture, but he couldn't complain; they were his best friends and he knew they'd be there for him like he'd be there for them.

The three Musketeers, like Cooper said.

The metrosexual with doubtful sexuality, the living crazy jail and the hottest bitch in all LA according to Santana.

Yes, he couldn't deny it, they were special… maybe that was why he accepted Cooper's petition that morning…

* * *

—I need to talk to you, —Cooper said that morning at breakfast.

—If you are going to tell us you got a bottle blond pregnant you can do it after breakfast, I don't want to throw up thinking about cabbage patch babies running around.

Cooper turned exasperated to look at Santana who wouldn't stop eating her omelette while she read the newspaper.

—It's not that Santana, it's something much more important, —he seriously said sitting on the chair.

—Oh, you scare me Cooper, —Kurt said. —The last time you were this serious was when you found out the bronzer stained your skin.

—That was a big stain, okay? —Cooper said offended. —My chest isn't what it used to be.

—And people say I have to get along with women, —Santana said looking at them not believing what she saw. —Are you really not gay Cooper? You're making me doubtful.

—Shut up Satan… this is serious… I was talking to my parents and you guys know how they're with me with the whole not-settling-down thing and well, they're still responsible of grandpa's heritage and they threaten to not give me my part if I don't change the way I am, —Cooper said.

—Aww you poor Richie Rich, just think you'll have to live like the mortal ones and live from the money you make working and not from daddy's wallet.

—Leave him alone, Santana, —Kurt said giving her a slight punch in her arm trying to not smile. —Coop, you had told me that months ago… is there something new about it? —he asked him seriously.

—Yeah… well, when my parents told me that I said I had found someone and that it was a serious relationship. They were calmed until a few months because they wanted to know who it was and if there was some advance… Seriously, you don't know how annoying the Andersons can be.

—We know, —the two of them said without hesitating.

—Okay, so my parents said that the moment of giving everyone their part of the heritage was coming and that they weren't planning on giving me my part until I settle down… Something silly actually, how old do they think I am? 16 or something? —he said indignant.

—Well, you are 37 years old Coop, it's time to have some stable relationship, don't you think? —Kurt asked him.

—Yeah; by the time you want to get married your genitals will be all wrinkled and so full of syphilis that not even a high Joan Rivers would look at you.

—Santana, always as fine as always, anyway will you let me finish?... Well, I told them I finally put my pants on and said I proposed… So now my mother is on her way to congratulate us on our commitment, she wants to meet us at the cafe she goes to at 3 P.M.

—Erm… why are you talking in plural, Ken?

—Well, here's where I need your help… ItoldmyparentsthatmyboyfriendisKurt!

—I'm sorry, I think I didn't get that, —Kurt said rubbing his temples. —For your own good I hope I didn't hear well.

—Kurt please! You gotta help me! I-It's just for a few months, we don't even have to do anything. My mother will see us, we'll pretend we're in love, once they give me my heritage on November I'll say we broke up because I cheat on you with a blond girl with huge boobs and that's it. The break-up is friendly and my family still will love you. It's infallible.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth like a fish not believing what he heard, Santana next to him was laughing like a parrot. —ARE YOU NUTS?! First of all I don't like to lie to parents; I like them, they're nice people and they don't deserve it. Besides the most important thing is that YOU ARE NOT GAY! —Kurt finished saying accentuating the last words red with rage.

—Kurt you were my best choice, you know me better than anyone, you don't know how happy they were when I said it was you. And the thing with my sexuality is nothing to worry about, my parents know I sleep with anything that moves, —Cooper said looking at him desperately.

—And that's true, —Santana said with a mocking smile. —I still remember that party where-

—For the last time Santana, I said I don't know how that dog got there!

—Cooper, we can't just pretend, what if we get caught, have you thought about that? —Kurt interrupted.

—I'll take the responsibility, in fact do you remember you had asked me $10,000 for your material? I'll give it to you! Just do me this favor, —Cooper was on his knees begging with the most intense puppy eyes Kurt had ever seen.

—Accept Porcelain, the only thing you need to do is talk to Mommy Anderson and take Ken's hand. Maybe you won't see her again until you 'break-up' it's an easy way to make money, —Santana said excited, nothing as exciting had happened since high school.

—I'm not for sale, you know, —he said upset.

—Come on, Kurt, you need the money and Cooper need your help. What could happen?

Kurt sighed and nodded. —You're right Santana. What could happen?

* * *

Apparently a lot of things could happen, now he had to spend all summer pretending he's in a relationship, surrounded by strangers risking to be caught in any minute.

Kurt wondered if $10,000 were worth it.

One week later they found themselves in the Andersons private jet, there wasn't a doubt about them having much money; it was a surprise how they had been so humble… Well, as humble as they could be.

—Well, Cooper no wonder you care about having your heritage. How much did grandpa leave you? 50 million? —Santana asked him sarcastically.

—Of course not Santana, it's like a 25 million dollar heritage, —he simply said ignoring his friends' surprise faces.

—Wow… And you plan on giving Kurt just 10 grand?! He's risking his life for you. We both deserve at least 20 grand, —the Latin girl said seriously.

—Santana! You can't just demand money, Cooper isn't a bank. And he's not at your disposition either.

—Okay, okay, —Cooper said while he made himself comfortable on one the seats ready to sleep. —Wait… and why do I have to give you money too?

—Somebody had to help you two, pair of idiots so that your story is believable. What's better than a witness? —She said standing up. —Who do I have to kill so I can get a drink?

It had only been two hours when Cooper's phone rang and judging by his look it was one of his parents.

—Hi dad!... Yes, we're on our way… Yeah, he's here… Wait, I'll put you on speaker, —Cooper put the phone in the middle of a table and in less than two second Robert Anderson's strong voice resonated on the speaker.

—_Now? Kurt, do you hear me?_

—Hi, Mr. Anderson, —Kurt said smiling when he noticed his joyful and almost desperate tone.

—_Son, I had told you thousands of times to call me Robert, we're almost family!_

—Yes, sure, —he said with a nervous smile.

—_You know when my son said that you were his fiancé I almost jumped in the air, I still don't know how my dumb son could get someone like you, I'm truly surprised by how you had kept up with him all this time and even more to be together. But I don't complain, he couldn't find someone better._

Robert's words were nice and his voice tone showed a huge sincerity, Kurt felt how guilty tears were forming in his eyes.

—It hasn't been easy Rob, —Santana said who was drinking his third, or fifth? Martini. —These two are such two love birds, they don't stop coddle each other, seriously so much sugar will give me diabetes.

—_Santana!_ —Robert said surprised. —_You'll join us, too?_

—They bothered so much on inviting me I couldn't refuse. It's okay, isn't it?

Kurt and Cooper's look were steady on her, in that moment is was hard to tell who was more annoyed. It looked like a tie with Cooper's vein popping out of his forehead and Kurt's face with an intense red.

—Beg you? Just so you had stayed, —Cooper muttered to not be heard by his father.

—_Cooper!_ —His father screamed, clearly the firstborn didn't get away with his way. —_Excuse him Santana, sometimes I wonder if they switched our child in the hospital, I don't know where he got those manners from. But anyways I'm so glad you're coming, Ellen will love your company, she needs another woman to live with now that the house will be full of men._

—Full? —Cooper asked him curiously.

—_Didn't your mother tell you? You're brother has finally come back from London; he's done with his contract with the lawyers buffet and has decided to come back, he's been in the house for two weeks._

—The hobbit is back? Great! I haven't seen him in so long, I can't wait for him to tell me all his adventures and…

Kurt didn't pay attention to the conversation anymore, since the beginning of their friendship he had heard about the other Anderson, he had even seen pictures of his childhood but he was a whole mystery to Kurt. The only thing he knew was that he was gay, a graduated lawyer from Harvard and that he has spent the last six years studying degrees and working in London. He seemed like a serious and reserved man from what he heard, completely different to Cooper.

—See you in a few hours dad… Thanks for making him come to pick us up.

The last thing Kurt heard was Robert saying good-bye, there were still a few hours on the air and the best thing to do would be sleep, there would be time to think about the famous younger brother.

* * *

Columbus Airport was popping, there hadn't even been there for ten minutes when he had lost Cooper and Santana out of sight, he had received his bags and poor Kurt could barely walk trying to carry his entire luggage.

_'I think Santana was right, I should've bring just two bags instead of fours… but how does she think I can forget about my clothes for months?' _He thought while he hardly dragged his luggage, the exit was close, he could see it. The only thing he needed was walk through that hallway full of chairs and…

His bag had been obstructed… even if he pulled harder it wouldn't give in, he could see how people around him looked at him criticizing him, like if they had never had his Gucci $1,200 bag obstructed by a chair and they couldn't get it out pulling it… in a matter of time he could feel how it was giving in, the only thing he needed was one more push.

—Gahhh! —The push was harder than he expected, one moment he was standing up and the next one he was flying on his bag taking his bag with him and falling on an innocent person crushing them. —Ouch! —Kurt said turning around to try to apologize to the person on the ground.

—Are you okay?

It was a man's voice, sweet and happy. Kurt looked up to deeply apologize but the only thing he accomplished was a sigh getting out of his mouth.

The man was totally different than anything Kurt had seen in his life, considering that he lived in L.A… he had an elegance air, even exotic, with his arranged hair, white and tight pants and shirt with a turquoise Oxford sweater covering him and… was that a bowtie? A purple one?

The boy was a pure vision, a vision he expected to see over and over and over and over and over… anyway.

—Yeah! —Kurt quickly said, blushed while he stood up. —I'm really sorry, I got lost and I was pulling my bag and it didn't give in and I think I broke it and now I need to buy another one and… I'm sorry I tend to ramble when I'm nervous… I'm really sorry.

Kurt helped him stand up and the boy let out a small laugh.

_'Laugh again please, what do I do for you to laugh again? Do I fall again? I'd trip for you everyday, screw my Alexander McQueen… Okay, not. There's gotta be another way.'_

—Are you okay? —The guy asked him confused. —I asked you if you're not hurt.

—N-No! I'm fine, I have strong bones, —Kurt said with a nervous laugh. _'Stop laughing! Are you in high school?'_

—I'm glad, —the guy said with a smile.

—But what about you? You were the one attacked by me and my enormous luggage, believe me I don't travel lightly.

—I felt it, —he said to laugh later when he saw Kurt's scared face. —Don't worry, I'm fine. Do you want me to help you with your bags?

Kurt smiled and nodded to the strange handsome man, he had finally found his Dr. Sheperd, who would have thought he would find him in a place like Ohio, the only thing he needed was his name and…

—Kurt! I finally find you, were have you been?

Kurt turned around to see Cooper running towards him. —Now the only thing I need is find… BLAINE!

Kurt was confused, Cooper was hugging Dr. Sheperd. _'__**MY **__Dr. Shepperd' _He thought bitterly when he saw them **still **hugging each other tightly.

—Do you know each other? —He finally asked them when they separated.

—Kurt, this is my brother Blaine Anderson.

This couldn't be happening… it was unfair, surreal, completely illogical. Why did life treat him like this? He had finally found someone who made him sigh by just seeing him and turns out he's his fiancé's brother.

Life couldn't treat Kurt Hummel worst… but he was wrong, life would treat him even worst… and this was just the beginning.

—Ni-Nice to meet you.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Do I go on? Should I leave it? What do you think? Let me know. Nice day, don't forget to leave your review!

* * *

**Translator's note:**

So this is the surprise, Kurt engaged to Cooper but in love with Blaine, what will happen with that love triangle?

Same question: Do I go on or should I leave it? This is the other story I told you about and it's so great. Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue.

If you wanna keep reading I gotta say that it's getting harder for me to translate due to my schedules so I'll try to do my best to update as long as possible but I won't say the exact date like I did in 'With the Devil on our back' so I won't have you guys waiting for an update that might not come that day. I hope you understand and let me your reviews... please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee (even if I want to). This story belongs to PykaL who let me translate it to you, all rights of this story go to her. You rock girl!

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's the second chapter, thank you so much to those people leaving their reviews and encouraged me to keep writing, really your opinion is very important and I'm glad you liked it.

I decided to change my writing format, basically I decided to change quotations for dashes, I've been so used to use quotations that I regularly use them but I know many of you don't like it so I'm using the dashes.

I forgot to mention that the fic's title comes from the song 'Firefly' by Ed Sheeran that will show in a future here.

Song for the chapter: Between two lung by Florence and the machine.

**Chapter 2**

Saying that the ride home was awkward is just something close to reality, Cooper and Blaine were talking while Blaine drove; an Aston Martin. Who the hell had an Aston Martin in Ohio?... An Anderson, of course.

During the ride Kurt avoided eye contact with everyone, in the meanwhile Santana put her headphones on and decided to just look through the window remaining quiet for the first time.

"I still can't believe you came back," Cooper said. "Do you remember when you used to run around the house naked screaming like Tarzan?"

Kurt couldn't help smiling and turning to look at Blaine when he heard that, Blaine was blushed and tried to not lose control over the car.

"I was five! You did worse things," he said indignant.

"Maybe," he said with a smile while he turned to look at Kurt. "He used to run around the hallways and jumping into the pool, he didn't even care about the fact that the small fence in the yard was in the street's side. The hobbit was an exhibitionist since he was little."

"Cooper!"

The car gave a little turn when the younger Anderson tried to punch his brother, who apparently didn't have any subtlety; something Kurt knew very well.

"Like you brother says, I'm sure you did way worse things, Cooper," Kurt said trying to not make Blaine feel bad.

"When he was nineteen he peed on the neighbor's roses," Blaine said laughing. "The police got him with no pants on. I'll never forget who annoyed dad was that time."

"God Cooper, that's disgusting," Kurt said with a disgust face.

"Hey! She deserved it, the woman said to my parents that they shouldn't let Blaine have his tea party in the yard. She said turning the kids into 'faggots' wasn't something good," Cooper said angry. "I don't regret it and I'd do it again. Besides you were only eight, I'm surprised by your memory."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine who was looking at his brother steadily, clearly confused. It was like he was seeing Cooper for the first time in his life. "You did that because of that?" He asked with a barely hearable voice. Kurt could swore it almost broke. "Mom told me it was because she always made you clean her basement and she never paid you."

"Yeah… that too… it's okay, I mean, she was 85 but she was a selfish and greedy old woman, I'm glad she was taken to the asylum."

During the next minutes Kurt could notice the change in the atmosphere; there was a weird and even a little awkward tension.

"So you're 26, Santana and I are 26… Well, she's older than me for a year but she'll say she's 26 or 25, "Kurt said with a small smile.

"Yes," Blaine said a little serious. "What a coincidence."

Starting from there Kurt didn't say anything, it was like if Blaine had changed his personality; he went from being that charismatic and happy Adonis to be a dry and not so charismatic Adonis… well, still charismatic.

They got to the house in less than half an hour, as soon as they were close Santana took her headphones off at once and she couldn't help a surprise yelp.

"Hot damn Ken! Who are your neighbors, Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark? How the hell can you have a house like this in Ohio?!"

Kurt was speechless, the house… or the mansion, was huge; he had seen places like this one in the hotel's pamphlets where houses looked rustic and picturesque with hundreds of windows, a fountain in front of it all and the huge grating feet away indicating the entrance, he never thought a place like that existed in Ohio and he never thought it would be a house for four people only either.

"I feel bad for the people that clean your house," Kurt muttered.

"It's a lush, I know," Cooper said. "This was my grandparents' house, my mother's parents. She was an only child so she kept everything, including the house, it's a little ostentatious for everybody's taste but it's our house."

They got to the door and the car stopped, for a moment Kurt thought some butler would open their doors but when he saw Cooper and Blaine getting out he realized it wasn't going to happen.

The fountain's sound and the birds make the place look even better, it was like a calmed sanctuary and full of peace.

"AHHHHH!"

Kurt barely could turn to look at Santana who was holding on Cooper when he felt a strong punch on his back that almost made him fall to the ground. Breathless and barely standing up Kurt turned to look at his attacker surprising.

"Pavarotti! No!"

Kurt had his mouth wide open when he saw how Blaine was trying to get the… dog? Bear? The beast off of him, clearly without succeeding.

"I'm really sorry," Blaine said. "He's usually calmer, he doesn't get near strangers."

Kurt couldn't even talk, he was trying to get away from that beast and its slobbers as far as possible that were definitely staining his new shirt.

His disgust and awkward face was so clear in his eyes, finally Blaine managed to get the beast off of him with a pull. The beast just sat there staring at them with such a sweet look that made Kurt almost forget the incident that happened a few minutes ago, ALMOST.

"Easy, Pav! Be a good guy," Blaine said petting the dog's head. "AND YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED ME INSTEAD OF BEING THERE LAUGHING," he told Cooper who couldn't hide his smile.

"I was protecting the lady, "he said pointing at Santana, who was still looking at the dog like he was the worst creature in the world.

"You should've taken care of your fiancé instead," Blaine said dryly.

Kurt and the rest ignored his tone and Kurt remained in his place while the brothers took out the bags, looking at the dog. He didn't know much about dogs and the different races there were; they had never had a pet before but he'd never seen such a big animal or with such a silky hair… how was it possible for a dog to have such nice hair? His fur was light brown with some yellow lights and it shined with the sun.

_'How is it possible for me to be jealous of a dog's hair?' _He thought with an inferiority grin to the dog.

"He's a Newfoundland," Blaine said when he saw his eyes on the dog. "He's been with us for ten years. He's a little old."

Blaine was smiling, for a moment Kurt's hart pounded when he saw the smile until he realized it wasn't direct to him; it was directed to the dog.

"Oh."

"YOU'RE HERE!"

They all turned to face the entrance, Ellen Anderson was getting out of the house to welcome them with a nice blue, simple and summery dress, she had her arms wide open and was quickly walking to them, Cooper waiting for her with a big smile and with his arms open as well.

"Kurt! You don't know how I was dying to see you," she said hugging him tightly. "And Santana! I'm so glad you also decided to come," she said when she hugged her.

"Mom! I'm your son. Aren't you gonna hug me too?" Cooper said pouting.

"Shh I had enough with dealing with you all these years, you've had a lot of hugs," Ellen said with a smile while she just pinched his cheek. "Come in, come in, Cooper and Blaine will take care of your bags."

Without saying one more word Ellen guided them into the house, once inside they were surprised again by the house's elegance. It was rustic outside but in the inside it was so modern it made them think about some fine and expensive loft in Soho. Everything in white and gray shades. It was the house of their dreams.

"Come into the living room, do you want something to drink? You must be tired from all the traveling," she said taking them to the huge living room.

"We're fine, Ellen," Santana said letting herself fall on one of the couches.

The confidence Santana had with the Anderson didn't surprise Kurt anymore; since they met her years ago the Latin girl acted like if she knew them since she was born and in spite of her colorful vocabulary and abrupt honesty the Anderson had a special love for her, apparently managing to deal with their son was a huge accomplish according to them.

"I'm so glad you're here," Robert Anderson got out of the room to their right, for what they could see it was an office, definitely he was working.

"Hi, Robert," they both said taking turns to hug him.

"It feels so good to have the family together," he said when he saw how Blaine and Cooper approached them after leaving the bags at the drawing room.

"I missed being home," Cooper said launching himself on one of the free couches. "Hey, do you remember when Blaine wanted to scare dad and he covered himself in mud to look like the swamp man?"

"How could I forget it?" Ellen said. "I liked that living room, you don't know how sad it was for me to get rid of it, after all the stains he couldn't save it."

"I don't even remember that!" Blaine said indignant and blushed again.

"Cooper, stop making your brother feel bad!" Kurt said seriously.

For some reason the boy's parents saw that comment like a sweet comment; Ellen made a sound like she had just seen a new baby and Robert filled his chest with… pride?... Who knows…

"It's so good my son has you Kurt," Robert said with a smile. "Only you can change his bad habits. He needs a strong hand," he said. "I still remember when my bunny and I met."

"You're so sweet," Ellen said with a smile. "Very good times, right teddy?"

"The best times."

Kurt felt uncomfortable and there was no doubt Cooper felt the same way, Santana covered her mouth trying to hide her mocking smile without succeeding and Blaine looked at everything quiet and apparently just as uncomfortable as them from a corner-couch.

"Well, now there's a lot to plan," Ellen said with a big smile.

"Mom, I don't think it's a big deal, really, don't bother."

"But I'm not bothering sweetheart. You're getting married! That's something worth celebrating."

"Yes," his father said. "I really thought you'd be single your entire life, flirting with the nurses that would be taking care of you in the asylum like an old womanizer."

"Wow, you have such a nice expectation of me," Cooper said making a disgust grin.

"But not anymore, honey," Ellen said. "Now there's Kurt who can tolerate you, God knows how."

"You make me look like I'm an annoying spoiled guy!"

"You are," five voices said together making Cooper stick his tongue out.

"Anyway," Ellen said trying not to laugh. "First, we'll make the engagement party, a dinner would be fine, I'll get in touch with my secretary to send the invitations. And of course, we have to meet with your family first, Kurt. Will you go to visit them soon?"

"Amm… Well, I was thinking about going there at the end of the week and staying there for the rest of vacations. I don't mind come and go," he said shyly.

"If you feel more comfortable that's fine, but you know this is your house and if you want you can stay more time."

"Yeah, well…"

"He'll stay longer mom, don't worry. I'll convince him. Right, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't know what to say, Cooper's eyes were staring at him, apparently it wasn't planned for him to go to Lima… but obviously Cooper was willing to ruin his vacations and make this even harder.

"S-sure," he said with a little smile gladdening the Anderson couple.

"Okay, why don't you go visit your family, give them the good news and invite them over for dinner on Saturday?"

"That's a very good idea honey. They've brought the new roaster and I could make very good roasted burgers. I bet Burt would like to join me and have a nice men conversation."

Kurt nodded nervously. Now what they had to plan was how to give the news to Burt. Telling him the truth wasn't an option, his father was one of the most honest people and he would never be a part of something like this; they had to keep on faking and wait for the mechanic to fall into the lie, it was something hard but not impossible. Maybe his father would be mad at him first but at the end of the day he would be there supporting him.

It was also an advantage for him the fact that both families knew each other and luckily, the times they were together they had get along, Robert had promised Burt to show him his car collection and the mechanic nodded happily like a kid in a chocolate factory. For a moment Kurt thought he would leave Carol and ask Mr. Anderson to marry him in that moment.

_'Maybe we could use those cars for our benefit,' _the boy thought.

"Okay, it's settled; I'm dying to see our friend's reactions when they see you together. It'll be the news of the moment," Ellen said clapping.

Now he knew where Cooper got his enthusiasm from.

"Amm… Where are we going to sleep?" Kurt asked trying to change the topic.

"Good question," Robert said a little serious. "Blaine, why don't you take Santana to one of the guest rooms, your mom and I want to talk with the boys."

Santana and Blaine left the room and Cooper sat confused, it was something weird for him that his father changed his voice tone so quickly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked confused while he looked at Kurt a little nervous. Have they discovered their lie already? Obviously not, just a few moment ago they were talking about presenting them to the society!

"Son, your mother and I want to talk to you about something very important," Mr. Anderson started saying looking directly into Cooper's eyes.

"We know what you two want to do," his mother said just as serious now really scaring them.

"Mom, it's not what you think, I don't know how you realized that," Cooper said approaching her.

"It's more than obvious sweetie, you two are young and it's natural."

"Ah?" The two of them asked confused.

"Having sex in your parents house is a very common fantasy and even more if you're in a future relationship like yours."

Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe, he started to feel how a cold sweat started to form on his forehead while Cooper babbled incoherently, pale like a sheet.

"Guys, you gotta know we understand it's normal for you and your sex life, trust me. When Ellen and I got engaged I felt like I couldn't stop touching her, I'm surprised she didn't get pregnant when we were younger."

"Dad!"

At some other point, Cooper's panic and disgust face would make him laugh hard but now he was worried, it looked like he would pass out at any minute.

"It's normal honey," his mother said. "You don't have to worry, this house's walls are pretty solid and no noise is heard… should I know," she ended up saying with a little laugh.

"Oh, God… I need water… alcohol… someone remove my tympanums!"

"M-Mr. and Ms. Anderson," Kurt said shyly, there was no doubt that after this he would need a drink. "We… haven't-well… haven't-"

"You haven't had sex?!" Robert Anderson asked confused. "Considering your age?"

"Yeah, well… we thought that… it's a nice wedding gift, right Cooper?"

"My ears, my ears… oh my God!"

Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw Cooper almost twisting on the floor. _'Coward' _he thought angrily, he would have to face the Andersons alone.

"I think we'd be more comfortable sleeping in separate bedrooms," Kurt said with a little smile.

"Are you sure?" Ellen asked them. "There's no problem with us if you sleep in the same room, it's up to you if you want to have intimacy."

"No!... It's better if we have separate bedrooms and we'd all be happy."

"Your opinion is pretty respectable, Kurt," Ellen said. "Since you haven't had relations, it's important for you to know how important security in a relationship is."

"We don't need a sexuality talk, ma!" Cooper yelled from the ground.

"Son, be quiet and sit correctly, we talked about this with Blaine when he was 16 and we'll do the same thing with you… sexuality is no laughing matter," his father said seriously.

"Now I remember he couldn't sleep for over a month… now I know why."

"Cooper Jay Anderson be quiet!"

"Yes, mom."

"Like I was saying, sexuality is about know yourselves; what you like and what you don't like… for example, there's a zone your father touches and it makes me tickle to my very-"

"Please God, send me a heart attack!"

* * *

"Hey, apparently we're neighbors," Santana said getting into his bedroom. "Are you okay? You look like you want to throw up."

"I just got the second sexuality talk of my life and I don't know which one has been worse. How am I going to be able to look at them in the eye knowing what I know?" He said falling onto the comfortable bed.

"I think they're sweet, you've seen how they talk to each other; he's her teddy and she's is his bunny."

"Please don't say that! Did you know he calls her that every time she- ugh, I can't even mention it… Cooper almost broke a jar hitting his head with it when the talk was over."

"I guess you won't be dining with us."

"No, there's no way I can look at them today, I mean, I knew they were open to these things but I never thought they were that much… I already imagine how much they must have traumatized Blaine when he was 16," he said felling chills by just thinking about it.

"Speaking of Blaine, he's very handsome, isn't he?" The Latin girl asked him with a mocking smile.

"I didn't know you're back into men, San."

"You know what I'm talking about Princess, I saw you checking out his ass at least ten times while he were getting out of the airport… I don't deny it; Frodo's got a nice butt," she said lying down next to him.

"I wasn't checking out his ass!... I was just wondering what jeans he was wearing… they were really nice pants."

"I think so," she said when she noticed how Kurt left out a small dreamer sigh.

"You gotta be careful Kurt. Remember that for him you're Barbie and Barbie isn't a slut that plays with two guys at the same time… at least I think so."

"Ugh, I know! But I'm not even playing with anyone 'cause Cooper and I aren't more than friends and besides, I just met him! You make it sound like I'm about to go to his bedroom naked declaring my love tonight," he said feeling offended.

"I know Kurt, I'm just saying it because I was talking to him a few hours ago and I feel like he's one of those people that aren't hard to fall in love with, maybe if I were still into guys I'd be drooling behind him like that beast they have for a pet."

"I'm not going to fall in love with him Santana… we'll only be here for a few weeks and after that we'll go to Lima away from all the Anderson, I'll only see him at event and stuff… that hardly gives me time to fall in love. And like you said, he's pretty handsome and there's no way he's single… or that he notices me," he said with a sigh.

"Okay, stop. The way you underestimate yourself was cute in high school but not anymore,, you're handsome and Blaine or any other guy would die for you even if you seem so delicate and someone might break your nail if they touch you," the Latin girl said standing up.

"Anyway, I want to give you something," she took out of her pants pocket a small box and threw it to Kurt who hardly catch it.

"What's this?"

"Your ring!" She said exasperated. "I can't believe you pair of idiots didn't think about the ring. I'm surprised someone like Ellen didn't notice it."

Kurt didn't know what to say; he opened the small box and was surprised to find a small White-gold ring with a dissembled diamond on the center, beautiful and subtle and slightly feminine.

"Santa, where did you get it from? That looks like it cost a fortune."

"Don't worry my little Pony, I bought it with Cooper's card… but don't think about falling for it 'cause once this is over it'll be mine. Let's just say it's a loan for now."

Kurt sighed and put the ring on his finger without surprising about it fitting. It was Santana he was thinking about and she managed to know everything about everyone.

"Why am I the one that has to wear the ring? If this is for your comment about me being a lady-"

"Easy, I bought one for Cooper too," she said showing another box. "I didn't want to hurt your pride, and you're supposed to be an 'equitable couple'.

"How much did you spend in this? Does Cooper know you used his credit card?"

"Don't worry, this is nothing for him… if you knew the amount of shoed he's given me with his little card. I will give some when you want."

"Santana," Kurt said disapprovingly when he saw her smile while she was walking to the door.

"Now I'll do to have diner, you just rest 'cause you're missing some sleep, sleeping beauty."

Kurt saw her out and sighed standing up, she was right; the best thing would be go to sleep and try to forget about everything bad that had happened to him that day.

* * *

It was three in the morning and Kurt couldn't fall asleep, he had been rolling around on the bed all that time thinking about what they should do and what they should NOT do. From now on they had to be very careful, maybe it would be hard but it'd only be for a few months, the new movie started to shoot on September and he'd be back to work and to LA without any worries until November. Cooper was right; they could do this, there was nothing to worry about.

And now that he had finally calmed his nerves, his stomach was awake.

Letting out a whimper that was somewhere between pain and laziness, the boy stood up to begin his journey to look for food.

It hadn't even been ten minutes when he found himself in the enormous kitchen, or at least it seemed to be with the light coming from the big windows.

"Where's the light?" He asked too himself silently touching walls around him.

"There's no need of that," a voice behind him said making him jump.

The shriek coming out of his mouth was embarrassing, when he turned around he saw Blaine who with just one applause let the light illuminate the room causing some pain in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you, are you hungry?" He asked him while he moved to the fridge and took out what seemed to be a strawberry cake.

"I-I just want some water and fruit."

"Are you sure you don't want some? My mom makes the best cakes in all Ohio."

Kurt bit his lip; the cake definitely looked delicious, he knew he shouldn't but…

"Maybe just a little."

Both of them served a slice with a big glass of milk to sit down at the table.

"You should've come down to dinner," Blaine said eating some cake. "My mom was about to presume you how a good cook she is."

"I-I was tired," Kurt said shyly. "And I think I already know how good cook she is; this thing is delicious."

Blaine chewed his own cake and stared at him. "Cooper didn't come down either, I guess you two were busy."

Kurt noticed his seriousness, it looked like every time he mentioned Cooper he became another person. "Does my relationship with your brother bother you?" He asked him now interested. He thought he had started off with the right foot with Blaine… not counting when he crushed him at the airport. "Maybe we started off the wrong way."

Blaine looked at him for a moment and sighed shaking his head. "It doesn't… I guess I have to say I'm sorry 'cause I've been kinda rude with you."

"Y-You haven't been."

"I think I've been… and it's not your fault, it's just that… Cooper and I haven't had the best relationship. Since we were kids he has always been the charming boy my parents love, he one that will give them grandchildren one day when he and some pretty girl got married and coming back and seeing he's not only gay but he's getting married and seeing my parents so happy makes me feel confused… more than that."

"Why?" Kurt asked him confused. "From what I've heard your parents have supported you, they don't mind you're gay, look at them; they couldn't be happier for Cooper right now."

"That's what bothers me."

Kurt remained quiet, Blaine was exasperated. His voice tone showed a rage and even rancor being there for who knows how long… it didn't fit him, a person like Blaine, like the person he met at the airport a few hours ago, he shouldn't have those emotions… it wasn't fair.

"It's wasn't always like that," Blaine said a little more calmed. "I told my parents I was gay when I was fifteen, if you would've seen them then you wouldn't recognize then. My mother took months to accepted; I think a part of her always knew it, at first she just smiled at me and treated me like the slightest scold would break me. I think a week after she realized I was the same person; his son, just with different tastes… I think she was happy 'cause at least one son could give her grandchildren."

"The fact that you're gay doesn't mean you can have kids and give your mother the grandchildren she wants, Blaine," Kurt said softly.

"Yeah well, my mind didn't think that back then."

"What about your father?"

"It was harder with him," he said with a sigh. "At first he didn't talk to me, he made me feel awful you know, he never made a bad comment but I felt like I didn't exist to him anymore until one day he started to take me to events, horse races, wrestling, box…"

"'Manly' stuff."

"Yeah… he even made us built a car together, like if getting my hands dirty would take the way off of me… it wasn't that bad," he said after a while with a bittersweet smile. "He made me spend time with him and he really had fun… it wasn't until one time we went to a horse race, he heard a job partner calling me a 'faggot'."

"What did he do?"

"You should've seen him, he was so furious; he stood up and… I had never seen my father talking like that, he offended him so much that at my age I didn't understand half of what he was saying. He punched the guy!... I still remember being with my mouth wide open when he grabbed my arm and got me out of there… I had never felt so loved by my father until that moment."

"I think it's more than obvious your parents love you."

"Yes…. After that he apologized. He had realized his behavior wasn't the right one, it was a 360° turn, both of them assisted to PFLAG meetings. It helped them a lot… they became the parents they're now."

"And Cooper?"

"With Cooper it was a total different thing, he is much older than me to call it a good relationship, he never cared about me being gay, his behavior with me was always the same."

"But I guess he never showed you he was there for you."

Kurt smiled a little, he knew how lackadaisical Cooper was since probably to him trying to treat Blaine the same way was showing him he supported him. Cooper wasn't one of the smartest people he knew and emotionally he was less. The most probable thing was for him to ignore his brother's signs and to keep doing it.

"Yeah… he's a good brother, I don't complain about that it's just that we're so different. I think my behavior until now is because I may be jealous of him."

"Jealous?" Kurt asked excited.

_'Don't get excited, you don't have to be excited Hummel… Hell, I can't help it!'_

"Yes, jealous because my parents accepted the news since the beginning , I would've like it would've been like that with me since the beginning as well, we would've saved so many things… and maybe the attention part, at the end of the day Cooper has always been the favorite son.

"Oh… Of course… But wait… Are you jealous of Cooper?... Cooper's always complaining with us about you being the spoiled one!"

"What?"

"Yes," he said laughing slightly. "Apparently Robert always tells him he has to be more like you; look at you, you're so talented and you're only 26, Cooper's always complaining about that… he's barely famous and he's almost forty. YOU are the ideal son to him."

"Really?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes… I think you two need to talk, know each other so that this brother's feud remains in the past and you can finally get along, like two brothers should."

"I think you're right… I'm surprised about your maturity, I still can't believe you're friends with Cooper, or his fiancé," he said laughing.

"Sometimes I think about that too…"

"Well, I should go to sleep… I think after this talk we could get along better, don't you think?"

"Yes… you've told a big part of your life to a stranger at three in the morning, I think we'll get along," Kurt said laughing.

"You're not a stranger, you're practically a part of the family."

"Sure…"

"Well, Kurt… nice to meet you," he said extending his hand.

It was in that moment that Kurt's brain shorted, maybe he had been a little asleep at the beginning of the talk and very interested in it after to not realize that Anderson was practically wearing a shirt and he meant practically because the one he was wearing was light he could see everything beneath it… And his uncovered arms…

_'Oh my God, I'm gonna have an apoplexy!... Say something… something… come on!' _"Alhml… Sure."

Kurt shook his hand and bit his lip strongly to don't let out a girly shriek, his hand holding his was so firm the only thing he did was making the butterflies inside his stomach move to all his body.

"I think I'll like having you around here," Blaine said before going to his room.

"God!... How am I gonna be able to sleep after this?"

But the real question was how we was going to survive that time with someone like Blaine walking around; it was like going to your favorite bakery and not being able to eat the cakes or going to a store with no money where you could just see the _'DON'T TOUCH' _sign.

And Kurt Hummel wanted to touch… and touch a lot of things.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I hope you liked it… I should say the updates won't be as quick. It depends on how much I write, I won't update until I have another one finished, it'll depend much on inspiration and what happens in real life :S.

Well, I hope you like it and give me your opinion.

* * *

**Translator's note:**

I'm so sorry for the late update, I haven't had much time and I could only write for like 10 minutes a day but here it is! I hope you liked it. And another thing: I'm sorry about the format in the previous chapter, I didn't know dashes weren't used in English that's why I changed it to quotations, but I still hope you understood.

I'll try to make the next update be up sooner than this one. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and thanks to those labeling the story as favorite, following it and reviewing it, means a lot to me after just one chapter.

Love you!


End file.
